Episode 8687 (17th July 2015)
Plot Roy angrily demands an apology but Carla remains unrepentant and storms out of the café. Leanne explains to Liz how Dan used to be a client of hers when she was on the game and he once beat her up. She found out from the other girls that he treated them in the same way. Liz is horrified. As Roy mulls over Carla’s accusations, Cathy assures him they’ve done nothing wrong but Roy’s less convinced, worrying what people think. Cathy leaves, hurt. Leanne tells Liz about Dan's blackmail. Liz is determined to have it out with him. Tracy admits to Steve that she badly misses her mum. He offers her help should she need it. Gary and Alya announce their engagement. Everyone is happy except Zeedan. Michelle finds Carla drinking in the factory alone. She demands she talks to her about what's wrong. Liz returns to the Rovers where Dan is meeting his boss, Ed Ramsey. She throws her accusations at him as Lucy enters. She looks at her dad, appalled, and realises that Liz is telling the truth. She walks out, followed by Ed who tells Dan he will see him in his office tomorrow. Telling him she never wants to clap eyes on him again, Liz throws Dan out. Carla admits to Michelle how unhappy she is, how she blames herself for the fire and how she regrets her spiteful comments to Roy. A meal that Tracy has cooked is awful, but Ken puts a brave face on. She's pleased to receive a text from Robert. Michelle advises Carla to get away for a break but first she returns to the café and apologises to Roy for her harsh words. She tells him she's going to Madrid for a couple of weeks. Pointing out he’s had enough junk food, Leanne tries to take Simon’s crisp packet from him but he tells her she's just someone his dad slept with. Alya finds Zeedan in the gym. He tells her he's happy for her but he still misses his dad. Roy tells Carla he cares for her very much as she leaves for the airport. Liz calls at the flat and thanks Leanne for telling her the truth. Leanne admits her biggest fear now is that Dan might carry out his threat to tell Simon about her past. Outside, an angry Dan stares up at the window. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Ed Ramsey - Andrew Readman *Lucy Jones - Sammy Oliver Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *A client of Dan Jones is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla flounces out of the cafe, but later admits to Michelle that she regrets her spiteful remarks; and Liz confronts Dan, leaving Leanne afraid it is only a matter of time before he carries out his threat to tell the increasingly volatile Simon about her own sordid past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,840,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor (to Roy Cropper): "Is there a statue of you in a church somewhere because if there isn't, there should be." Category:2015 episodes